General Clearwater
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Leah and Jasper attend two weddings. They realize things. Two shot. rated T because its Leah Clearwater
1. Bella & Edward

**A two shot about the weddings with two interesting people. I love this couple. You can see this one shot as either friendship or romance. It's up to you**

**Bella & Edward Cullen**

Leah wrinkled her nose as leech scent reached her nose. She wasn't going to come but figured it was the least she could do for Jake. Jake had begged her to come to the bloodsuckers' wedding and said he would go with her to her ex cousin and fiancé's wedding. She agreed although she already had a date. She smirked as she thought about her friend. Sam and Emily were more than willing to allow her to bring a date. Sam had told her "Lee, you can bring whoever you want to the wedding just please it would mean the world if you came." Leah intended to take advantage of that offer and asked a close friend to come with her. She knew everyone except for her brother and Jake would be extremely angry.

She rolled her eyes and crouched down behind the bushes. She hoped no one would notice her smell but she doubted anyone could tell she was here. There were other wolves so her scent was mostly blocked out. She peered over the bush and frowned slightly as she saw Jake dancing with the bloodsucker's new wife. She was glad that Jake had gotten closure. He deserved it. She and Jake had a complicated relationship. They were good friends but fought like a cats and dogs. She shifted her position slightly. She didn't feel like ruining her dress. It had cost her some money and she actually like it. It was a royal blue with a black and gold sash. She felt beautiful and like her old self in it. She would never admit it but gold was a favorite color of hers. She was glad that her wolf had hints of gold in its fur. She growled slightly as she saw Mindreader walk up to Jake and reclaimed his wife. She felt a surge of anger and with a flash it was gone.

Startled, Leah turned around and fell onto her butt as she saw the legs in front of her. She felt her cheeks flush red and the owner of the legs chuckled. "Miss Clearwater I hope you weren't eavesdropping. You do realize you are welcome to join us." Leah looked up and stared at Jasper, winking she replied "No, General Hale. You just startled me. Don't you know better than to scare a lady?" Jasper looked at her and laughed. Bowing, "My lady, allow me a dance to make up for my terrible crime." He held out a hand to her and Leah took it laughing. Jasper started to walk her into the house when Leah pulled back.

Leah stared at Jasper with fear in her eyes. He chuckled and touched her cheek. "Honey, they are not going to hate you. They will love you. You are practically family. You saved me and I am forever in your debt." She nodded but hesitated and pulled him toward the forest. Jasper shook his head but allowed Leah to pull him in. Once, they were hidden far away but close enough that they could hear the music, Leah stopped. Jasper smiled as one of their favorite songs came on. Taking Leah's hand he began to waltz her around the forest. Leah laid her head on his shoulder. Jasper whispered the lyrics in Leah's ears and she smiled. Jasper felt happiness, love, and calmness from Leah. He was happy; Leah didn't really feel this happy often. _"I need your grace, to remind me to find my own. If I lay here, if I just lay here. Will you lie with me and just forget the world... Just know that these things will never change for us at all." _The song ended, yet they continued to dance. Jasper then sensed Leah's emotions shifting and pulled away from her. She felt nervous. "Leah, are you alright?"

Leah looked at him and nodded. Then she shook her head. "No, actually I'm not alright Jasper." Jasper looked at Leah with concern. Leah stepped away and smiled slightly at him. "Jasper, I just want to thank you for everything. For being there for me when I need someone, even when I was being a total bitch to you the first time we met. For not judging me, for taking care of me. Most importantly for being my friend. I don't know what I would have done without you. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

Jasper laughed and pulled Leah close. Kissing her hair he held her tight. Pulling away, he looked away and pulled her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Leah, don't you dare apologize. You had every right to be a bitch. And not judging you? Honey, you reminded me of myself. And if anything I should thank you for being my friend. You have no idea how much you mean to me. Thank you so much to coming to Bella and Edward's wedding. I know you came for Jake. I feel bad that Bella is kind of stringing him along. "

Leah laughed. "Come one General. I have to go save my Alpha from Isabella Swan Cullen." She took his head and pulled him back to the house. Once outside, Jasper kissed her hand and then check. Leah blushed then pulled away. Pushing her shoulders forward, she marched into the house.

"Jacob Anthony Black. You get your ass over here! We are leaving. It's going to take forever to get the smell out of my hair. I can tolerate 6 but this is too much! What are you gaping at Black? I'm a girl. Yes I wear dresses. And yes I have boobs! Now move out! That goes for you guys also. Sam may be your Alpha, Jake may be the rightful Alpha, but I'm a bitch. And I can kick all your asses!"

The wedding guests watched as the girl in the blue dress yelled at the grown men/teenage boys. They watched as they all followed her as she pulled the handsome Jacob Black after her, all with their heads down as if they were little kids being scolded. Jasper walked over to Emmett who was laughing. "Oh, man, Jasper. Did you see that? Black is totally whipped! And the other guys are afraid of her. Even, I'm scared of her!" Jasper nodded smiling. That was his Leah.


	2. Emily & Sam

Sam and Emily Uley

Leah was waiting for Jasper at the Blacks. It was the safest place to meet her date. Jake promised to stay by her side to prevent anyone from saying something bad to her. Leah paced back and forth. She was nervous. Why on earth did she agree to be part of the wedding? Oh yeah. Because Jake begged her too. "Jake!" Jake came running out of his room in his suit. His tie was undone and his shirt was unbuttoned halfway. Leah stopped and stared at her friend. Jake looked hot.

Shaking her head, she pointed a finger at him.

"It's your fault that I'm in the wedding! I didn't want to be part of it. But no your whole please Leah. You owe me a favor thing had to be put to use! And now I'm stuck taking part of something that is killing me!" She said waving her hands around. Jake grabbed a hand.

"Leah. Calm down. It's going to be fine. You are going to be there and pretend to be happy. You are going to make everyone jealous and stare in shock when they realize who your date is. You have me your best friend who is going to stay by your side and make everyone back off."

Leah nodded and began to button his shirt for him. Her hands then drifted up to tie his tie. She blushed slightly as she realized how close they were. She felt a presence behind her. She spun around quickly to see Jasper standing in the doorway, twirling a camera in his hands. He sent them an amused smile.

"That was a perfect picture." Leah growled and jumped to reach the camera that Jasper held over his head. Jake laughed and then gulped as he caught sight of Sue Clearwater. Leah turned around to see what Jake was looking at and paled. Jasper turned around and used his power to calm the energy.

"Mom"

"The wedding is in 10 minutes and you guys aren't there. Are you trying to ruin your cousin's wedding? And what are you thinking bring a vampire to a werewolf wedding?" Sue said giving them each a dirty look.

"Mom, they said I could bring anyone I want."

"I don't think they meant for you to bring a vampire! Just get in the car. You are going to be late!"

Leah stomped to the car and got in. Sue, Jasper, and Jake followed and they drove in silence to the wedding. They arrived with a minute to spare. Leah barley had a chance to place a kiss on Jasper's cheek before she and Jake were shoved to stand in the line. She caught Sam giving her an evil eye. She smiled slightly and Jake looked at her. She whispered to him and he grinned. They walked down the aisle. When they reached the front, she hugged Jake and kissed his cheek. She heard the guests begin to mumble about her and shot them nasty glares.

When Emily started walking down the aisle, she locked eyes with Jasper. He sent her a wave of calmness. She ignored Emily and Sam. She spent half the wedding staring at Jasper and at Jake. When the minister announced that Sam could kiss the bride, she dug her fingernails into her palms and looked at Jasper who sent more waves of calmness to her.

At the reception, she completes ignores the whole only bridesmaid and groomsmen sit with couple thing. She instead grabbed an extra chair and shoved it on one side of her. Jake sat on one side and Jasper sat on the other side of her. Sam and Emily give the trio a dirty look because people are saying things. Leah of course flipped them off.

They eat and talk among themselves. Then it's time for the 1st dance. As Sam and Emily go up, she grasps both Jasper and Jake's hands. She's shaking.

_That would have been me. If it weren't for the whole wolf gene. But because of the wolf gene, I'm closer to Jake and I met Jasper. I guess there was a good side to this._

She then smiles. If Sam hadn't cheated she would have become a wolf. She wouldn't have been Jake's beta. She wouldn't have become good friends with Jasper and his family.

Jake squeezes her hand and leans in.

"May I have this dance my sweet beautiful beta? That is if Jasper doesn't mind." Jake flashed them a grin and held out his hand. Jasper nodded and gently shoved her towards Jake.

They walked to the dance floor ignoring all the dirty glances.

Jake placed a hand on her waist and pulled her close. He looked into her eyes and winked at her. Leah couldn't help but laugh and threw her head back. She caught sight of both packs staring as if she grew another head. Jake twirled her around and back. Leah then rested her head on his shoulder and Jake whispered random things into her ear.

The swayed back and forth for a while and Leah felt happy. A hand on her shoulder caused her to pull away and turn around to look at Sam.

"Hey Lee Lee. Dance with me."

Leah scowled. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. Jasper walked to them silently. Everyone else stared in shock.

"No thank you Samuel. I promised my next dance to Jasper. Besides I hate you so good bye!"

Leah held her hand out to Jasper and Jake released her from his arms. Sam stared in shock as his Leah walked away to dance with their enemy. He watched her smile lightly. She looked happy.

Leah smiled at Jasper as they spun around. He twirled her around and she laughed some more.

"That was impressive ."

"Thank you, General."

Jasper listened to her heartbeat as she rested her head on his shoulder. He felt calm. Leah and he guessed Jake completed him. He felt happy around them. They didn't judge him for his past. They loved him for who he was. He kissed Leah's forehead gently and she looked at him.

"I love you Leah Clearwater. More than you will ever know."

"I love you too, General Jasper Hale."


End file.
